Never Be the Same
by Abbyreads
Summary: Katie Bell is pregnant. Oliver is the father.
1. Chapter 1

Never Be the Same

**A/N: Katie, Angelina, Alicia, Fred, and George are one year younger than Oliver. There are almost no Katie/Oliver stories like this when there are tons of ones for other ships. So, here it is.**

"Katie, come on. We know _why_ you were in the Hospital Wing today. Just give us a bit more info." Angelina Johnson pleaded with one of her best friends.

"No." was her simple answer.

"Come on Katie. We're your best friends." Alicia Spinnet added.

Katie sat on her bed, tears welling up in her eyes. "You know?" she asked.

"Yeah, Katie. You were in for…" Angelina paused, as though it was hard for her to say. "A pregnancy test."

This made the tears start. "It's positive."

"Katie, everyone makes does stuff they regret."

"My parents disinherited me."

"You've got us."

"So," Alicia said, smiling slyly, "Who's the daddy? The guy you've been mysteriously dating and not telling us about?"

"Oh my gosh, I have to tell him."

"You didn't_ you didn't_ tell him yet? Or tell us who he is?" Angelina asked.

"Is he a Gryffindor? In our year?"

"Yes and no. A seventh year."

"Who?"

"Ol…Oliver Wood."

Oliver Wood walked by the lake, one of his favorite places besides the quidditch pitch. A familiar blonde girl walked rather briskly up towards him. "Hi, Kates. What's up?"

"Oliver, I have to talk to you."

"Sure, Kates, what's up?"

"Oliver, I… I'm pregnant."

"I'm the father? I mean… of course, you're not a slut. But…oh man Kate, McGonagall's gonna kill me. She does like you. And… my parents…your parents…"

"They disinherited me. They said that if I was mature enough for that, then I didn't need them anymore."

"My parents said if this ever happened to me they'd be annoyed with my decision but be supportive."

"Okay." She said. "Good." She started to walk away, but Oliver could tell she was crying. He grabbed her in a hug.

"Kates," Oliver said, turning her towards him, "This is a blessing. I love you, Katie. There may be a scandal, but we'll get through it, everything, together. Katie hoped, and in her heart, knew, this was true.

**A/N: Prologue. Short, but tell me your opinion in a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

I slipped out of bed, silently getting ready for the day. Yesterday, my life had turned around, but that didn't change school, not now. I could see my fellow female Gryffindor sixth years crawling out of bed in the cool air of early October. I caught a nervous glance from Angelina, and rolled my eyes. This wasn't going to be an easy day.

After a quick piece of toast and eggs, I had to go see McGonagall, which I was dreading. Thankfully, I was able to catch her on the way out of her office.

"Professor!" I exclaimed. She shot me a stern look and I chickened out, stuffing the note Madam Pomfrey had given me into her hands. She looked affronted at my rudeness, but that changed as she read the slip.

"Oh…Ms. Bell…well, I hate to do this, but you simply cannot play quidditch." I breathed a sigh, both in relief and sadness. I had figured that I couldn't play quidditch, but relieved I could stay at Hogwarts. "And the father?" She continued, "If it's a Weasley twin, I'm sorry to say he must be taken off the team as well." My heart sank. I couldn't do this to Oliver. So I just collapsed into tears.

McGonagall was about to say something else when a thought came across my muddled head. "Why?"

"Pardon?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Ms. Bell, as you should know, wizarding records have been kept for centuries. As you may expect, this is not the first time this has happened, however, proper documentation will be necessary for your future child to get into any wizarding school, as well as a job anywhere in the Ministry or St. Mungo's. And if you don't tell me which twin it is, I will be forced to remove both. Please understand I want you to win as much as even your captain…" Her lecture ended here as my sobs became more pronounced. "I had thought they were with Misses Spinnet and Johnson. Stay here, and I shall go fetch him." She said, knowingly.

I was dragging Oliver's life down even more than I had thought. Now, the scouts who had seen him last year and had planned to hire him at the end of this year would have nothing to see. Quidditch, his dream, would be essentially over, or at least his dream of being drafted right out of school.

My thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt as McGonagall strode into the room, dragging Oliver. "Sit." He sat, casting a nervous glance towards me. "Now, you both realize, I would assume, why you are here?" A nod of affirmation sparked a continuation of her lecture. "So you should be aware of the consequences you face from your actions. Mr. Wood, who would you like to take over for captaincy of the Gryffindor quidditch team?" His face was contorted in shock for a moment, but, after a moment of silence, he was able to answer.

"Angelina." He said simply, staying strong for what I assumed was my benefit.

"Very well." The teacher uttered stoically. "I have her in class next period, and will inform her of the changes of roster."

With that, Oliver and I figured we were excused and slipped off to the Great Hall for breakfast. We ended up next to my best friends, and had to tell them. "Hey new quidditch captain." I said to Angelina upon sitting down.

"No. No. McGonagall can't…she wouldn't…oh." Was all she choked out.

I half smiled. "You're gonna need a new keeper and another chaser." My attempt at a smirk slid into a grimace. Quidditch was what had kept me sane.

"Katie." Was all Oliver said, but that was all he had to say. Now, he could keep me sane.

But who was I kidding? I'm a strong, strong-willed teenage girl! I don't have to rely on him for everything! "Oliver," I started, "I love you. I need you. But I can stay strong. I can push my limits. I can. We can. But I don't…" I trailed off. I needed him, yes, but I had to push my limits. He stayed strong when quidditch was taken away. Now, I needed to stay strong.

A/N: Can I apologize profusely for the distinct lack of updates? I love Katie and Oliver, but got distracted for about a year at another site. Anyways, I'm hoping to update as frequently as possible, once a month probably, but I'll try harder to make it every other week. (I'm in debate and forensics, debate national qualifiers are this weekend, and forensics meets start the week after that.) Anyways, as always, a review would help me a ton, and I don't own Oliver (sadly) or any other character in the Harry Potter saga.


End file.
